


［柯k］奇妙

by springssss



Category: MK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 20





	［柯k］奇妙

低俗产乳梗  
可能双方都有不同程度的ooc  
但这只是一篇简短的快乐流水账爽文，没有什么文笔和逻辑请不要过多要求我  
———————————————————

怪盗基德被迫降落。  
他刚逃离犯案现场，正在跑路中。他屁股后头的长串警车锲而不舍地同他你追我赶，严谨来说，眼下形势并不容许他回到地面。  
但他实在太难受了——过于紧绷的衣物与胸口无时不刻的涨痛，都迫使基德分神，去寻找一个足够隐蔽的角落，来方便他进行自我调整。

问题持续了将近一周。  
起初快斗不甚在意，或者说，他压根没当回事儿。胸口不时传来细微的酸麻除了让啊觉得有些奇怪以外，生活还是井井有条，日常玩魔术或犯案都没有受到影响，精神状况也很正常，高中生兼国际罪犯黑羽快斗依旧能完美的应对生活抛给他的任何挑战。  
我们并不能责怪快斗对身体异样的视若无睹，毕竟没有哪个正常男人会出现类似情况，就算有，也不常见。  
可就在这几天，事情逐渐严重，他的胸部变得沉甸甸的，那种重量逐渐累积增加，到现在，乳尖每每与衣物相互磨蹭时，都能惹他皱眉一下。

这很苦恼，苦恼又麻烦，因为此时，怪盗基德明显察觉到某种液体正不断从他的胸部里，通过他的乳头泌出。穿在里面的衬衫已经湿了，湿腻的布料正紧贴他，快斗不得不频繁低下头来检查胸前的衣物有没有脏污。  
胸部的酸涨痛过于明显，他实在没办法认真飞行了，放弃继续忍耐的怪盗一边试图寻找一个较为熟悉的落脚点，一边慌乱地想：我该不会被什么奇怪又低俗的魔法诅咒了吧？  
当江户川先生听他描述完一整件事后，也这样迷惑又难得的想。

“按理说，你的胸应该只是两块肌肉，你又不是奶牛，不具备产乳功能。”江户川柯南被爬窗的不速之客吵醒，他吊着死鱼眼谴责对方深夜打扰小学生睡眠的行为，“不然，我咨询一下宫野，她应该——”  
“不不！”怪盗基德飞速拒绝，“这种事情不太方便让淑女知道…”他讲话语气有些为难，表现得很不好意思，成功对小侦探隐瞒了他的顾虑：那位小姐知道的话，会在自己身上做实验也不一定。  
就在他抬手摇晃时，似乎因为手臂动作而牵动了胸部，基德感觉他的胸脯又在向外溢奶。他再次低头查看，这一次，是真的有感到绝望，老天，他的西服外套脏了，在两边乳头的位置，白色布料逐渐晕出一片十分显眼的深色水迹，显眼到对面的柯南瞪大眼睛。

“看来是真的很严重。”江户川柯南讲，讲得一本正经，他摸过床头的眼镜戴上，好像要确认自己没眼花。

对于基德来说，一个正常男人不仅会产乳，还去找对手求助，甚至在对手面前不停流奶什么的，真的十分羞耻，他现在很不明白自己干嘛要来找江户川柯南，而不是直接变装去医院。  
“我还是去医院吧……”怪盗说。显然，他没注意到上一个问题的关键，为什么自己第一时间想到的会是侦探？

侦探也点头同意，他望着对方，为了让浸湿的布料与皮肤隔离开，对方正在把部分衣物扯起来，以减少令肌肤难受的黏腻感。  
侦探提议，“换身衣服再去吧，这样不方便。”他说他有大人的衣服可以借给怪盗，是他作为工藤新一的衣服。

“喔？可以吗？”怪盗基德礼貌询问。

江户川柯南应答了他，穿上拖鞋很快往外走，要去找衣服，“等我一会，脏衣服你可以先脱下来。”

怪盗基德在某些时候是可以完全信任名侦探的，此时正是上述某些时候之一。于是他听话的卸下滑翔翼，解开西装，脱掉，深色衬衫湿漉漉的一片狼藉，再解开衬衫，脱掉。上衣完全去除之后，基德感到胸口凉飕飕的，他低头仔细观察自己的胸部，那里已经鼓胀如刚发育的少女，还在不断分泌乳汁，没有了衣物的覆盖，可以看见白色的液体更肆无忌惮地向外冒，根据颜色和气味，可以辨认出这些液体绝对是奶水，他们顺着胸肉滚落下来，流到腹部或滴到裤子上。  
基德露出一副见鬼的表情，轻轻捧了捧胸脯，它们可以说是很有分量。

很快折返回来的江户川一进门看到的就是怪盗基德捧着自己滴奶的乳房傻眼的样子，冲击力很大。  
“真奇妙。”侦探发表看法。怪盗不遮挡他就当对方并不介意被看到，继续去瞧那对泌乳的胸部。

“怎么办……”基德皱起眉头，模样委屈。

“你最好先把里面的挤出来，不然干净衣服也很快会被弄脏。”江户川柯南缓缓靠近，并悄悄咽了口唾沫，趁基德回答前自告奋勇，“我来帮你吧。”  
他把衣服放在一旁，腾出手来包裹住基德的胸肉，并让乳头从指缝间露出来，只稍稍挤压揉弄，汁液就一滴滴不间断地外溢，逐渐聚成水流，柯南的小手猛然用力时，一条长长的白线自基德的奶孔里被挤出，大量喷涌的乳汁毫无预料地飞溅到小侦探脸上——两人都为此愣怔住了。

怪盗率先反应过来，他慌忙地道歉，试图寻找纸巾或手帕替对方擦拭。而柯南，依旧瞪大眼睛，目光呆滞地凝望基德挂着奶水的粉色的乳头，似乎还没从震惊中缓过神来。  
两人都模样狼狈，溅到江户川柯南脸上的乳汁缓缓滑落，好在他没张开嘴巴，不然也许能尝到味儿。

终于等来小侦探回神。柯南抬手轻轻擦了一把脸，那些奶香沾染到他的衣袖上，不过柯南并不在意，他神情严肃地再次看向基德的胸部，经过刚才一番动作，那里分泌的液体的确是减少了，说明挤奶行为是正确有效的。

可这惹得基德涨红了脸。气氛尴尬极了，他紧张极了，怪盗基德难得地感到手足无措，现在自己应该道谢还是说些什么别的？接下来又该怎么做？  
“我我感觉好些了……”基德干巴巴地说，像在毫无感情的念着台词，他飞快思考，渴望寻找更好的办法，“贴个OK绷或者…或者用布条缠住，应该能暂时缓解一下泌乳的状况……”  
魔术师咬到了舌头，他差点说出或者穿个胸衣这种话来，虽然他曾经穿胸衣的次数并不少。可思及目前情况的特殊，基德还是庆幸自己反应了过来，否则他大概率会被面前的小侦探当成变态。国际罪犯怪盗基德简直要泪洒当场。

然而柯南拒绝了他，很奇妙的，他似乎对怪盗基德的胸部很有兴趣，从开始到现在一直都目不转睛地盯着基德的乳房，对，他称之为乳房。  
“那些东西也阻止不了你漏奶吧。”他讲话的内容怎么听怎么下品，语气却好像在谈论一件普通的，正常的事情。江户川柯南贴近基德，把快要瑟缩起来的可怜怪盗逼到墙边，用力掰开了对方想要护住胸部的手臂，再次一本正经地说，“还是帮你全部挤出来，会更有用些。”

侦探完全忽视了基德的窘迫和抗拒，他小小的身体欺压过去，双手托举住对方胸脯的下部分。  
小学生的手显然有些不大合适，并不能完全包裹住那里，柯南捧住它们向上抬了抬，感受到沉甸的重量后便曲起手指，一收一放地反复施力，按压着白花花的胸肉往乳头推，掌心还不时旋转，犹如按摩一般。

续在胸肉里的汁水被挤向乳粒，基德能清楚的感觉正有液体不断通过奶孔，吐到外面去。这种体验很令人难为情，也很奇怪，随着柯南的动作，胸口的酸胀逐渐累积成一种难以忍受的怪异疼痛，基德不可置信地感到兴奋，甚至不得不用咬住下唇来避免自己发出某种不正常的呻吟。  
排出的大股奶水肆意流淌，使得基德裸露的上身肌肤十分滑手，以至于柯南必须更使劲儿才能维持按压的动作。

大概由于产乳的缘故，怪盗基德的胸部柔软又充满弹性，与寻常男性的胸部相比没有那么结实，乳晕似乎也更大一些。  
小侦探像是要确认这一点，改用拇指跟食指捏住两粒乳尖，那里一直翘挺着，被柯南夹揉时，总传来酥酥麻麻的电流。

“啊！不——”只针对乳晕的按摩让基德感到不适，他全身都泄了力气，目光开始涣散，腿也并拢起来磨蹭。明明只是在挤奶而已，他的身体却紧绷，好像要抵抗什么。直到乳头被捏得红肿，基德还在低声喃喃说不行。

不得不承认，令人不适的疼痛过去之后，困扰基德许久的胸部酸痛已经缓解了很多，肿胀也消下去不少，现在能算得上相对舒适了。

怪盗的头发莫名的有些凌乱，面色潮红，好像刚和谁搏斗了一场，直到小侦探出声提醒，基德都维持发愣的状态。

“你的裤子全湿了，一起脱下换了吧。”江户川柯南站起来，居高临下（也没居多高）凝望了基德好一会。  
他看上去很平静，但凌乱急促的呼吸出卖了他。

end


End file.
